


Hardscrabble

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [861]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on the difference between his relationship with his father as a child and now.





	Hardscrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/09/2001 for the word [hardscrabble](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/09/hardscrabble).
> 
> hardscrabble  
> Yielding a bare or meager living with great labor or difficulty.  
> Marked by poverty.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #507 Annoy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hardscrabble

Growing up, Tony was so far from the hardscrabble life that he didn't even know what it was. That changed with his college years. His father cut him off from the family finances because of how annoying he was.

That wasn't the reason his father cited, but Tony could read between the lines. Fortunately, he had a scholarship to his college of choice, but it still exposed him to the hardscrabble life many had faced earlier in life as they scraped by for every meal. 

It annoyed him at the time because he'd wanted his father's attention. He still wanted his father's attention, but now his father's presence annoyed him because he knew his father would never give him what he needed and not only that, but Senior would never even try to give him what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
